


En días de eclipse

by manisseta



Series: Especies protegidas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Inspiration, M/M, Pack Dynamics, vocation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Su padre solía llamarlo días de eclipse, porque durante un tiempo parecía que nadie prestara atención a la luna. No había cazadores en la madrugada, ni manadas errantes con malas intenciones, ni seres extraños atraídos por la energía de esas tierras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	En días de eclipse

Un día, Stiles pierde el bestiario. 

O mejor, dicho, _su_ bestiario, ya que desde hace un tiempo lo tiene sujeto a una especie de arresto domiciliario y es como querer consultar los libros sin préstamo de la biblioteca: hay que enviarle un mensaje con el nombre de la especie en cuestión y Stiles responderá con un “pásate por mi casa a las seis” y cuando Derek se pase por su casa a las seis, recibirá una funda con las páginas fotocopiadas y puede que alguna más que Stiles piense que puede interesarle leer.

Derek no le da mayor importancia, nadie se la da, porque sin haber habido reparto oficial de papeles, cada cual se ha agenciado uno sin preguntar ni ser preguntado. El bestiario es cosa de Stiles, como las soluciones químicas que les licuan el acónito de la sangre son de Lydia y las flechas que les salvan el culo en el último momento las dispara Allison. Bien es cierto que nadie ve el bestiario desde hace meses, pero tampoco hace falta porque, si está en el bestiario, está en la cabeza de Stiles. Un día, Erica le llama _Newt Scamander_ , y él se echa las manos el corazón teatralmente, pero Derek puede leerle en los ojos que el halago le ha llegado más profundo que tanta exageración. 

Es ésa la primera vez que Derek piensa que quizás Stiles se ha topado sin saberlo con esa vocación de la que tanto habla, a la que apela dramáticamente como si fuera la solución a todas sus frustraciones de instituto. Derek no se lo dice entonces. Stiles y él pasan tardes juntos y también ahora alguna que otra noche, y puede que hablen de cosas y hagan otras que Derek solía descartar ya de sus días, pero su historial de meter la pata con las aspiraciones ajenas es largo y accidentado. Así que Derek calla y deja que Stiles se tome las cosas en serio cuando quiera tomárselas.

Cosa que sucede cuando Stiles pierde el bestiario. 

***

Si Derek tuviera que señalar un momento para decir _ese día Stiles y yo empezamos a salir_ , probablemente no coincidiría con la fecha de Stiles, o las fechas varias y conspiratorias del resto de la manada. No se lo ha preguntado pero está bastante seguro de que Stiles marca el inicio en su primer beso, porque para esto le pide muy poco a Derek, y al parecer aquel choque de labios tentativo y con el olor de sangre pesado en el ambiente le fue suficiente para empezar a contar. Derek no olvida ese momento, ni pasa por alto los meses difusos que le siguieron, con otros besos y otras heridas, y el agobio creciente al notarse a la orilla de algo hondo y difícil de salvar. 

Derek no olvida esas cosas. Pero sobre todo recuerda, siempre recordará, el día en que Stiles renunció a la tranquilidad. 

***

El mensaje le llega un sábado a media mañana, mientras Derek se cepilla los dientes antes de irse a trabajar. 

De: Stiles

_no encuentro el bestiario está en tu piso???????_

Derek escupe en el fregadero y, con el cepillo atrapado entre los dientes, sale del baño, revisa rápidamente su habitación, la cocina, y en el salón rebusca por los cajones del escritorio cercano a la ventana donde Stiles se apalanca algunas tardes a hacer deberes. 

Para: Stiles

_Por aquí no lo veo. Seguro que no está en tu habitación?_

De:Stiles

_llevo toda la mañana buscando parece q haya pasado el katrina x aquí._

Derek mastica el cepillo con algo de exasperación porque realmente Stiles es experto en convertir lloviznas en tormentas. 

Para: Stiles

_Espera, voy a ver en mi coche._

Derek se enjuaga rápidamente, se coloca la primera camiseta que encuentra en el armario y no le cuesta más de dos minutos bajar las escaleras de su piso al garaje, pero aún así su móvil pita cinco veces más por el camino. Son Allison y Scott desde el móvil de Allison, Boyd e Isaac desde el móvil de Boyd, y Jackson, Erica y Lydia a título individual, todo variantes de la frase has visto el bestiario de Stiles parpadeando en su pantalla. Derek responde distraído mientras abre el coche con el mando a distancia. 

_Me lo ha preguntado a mí el primero_

Y un segundo después gruñe al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de enviar. Las respuestas no se hacen esperar. 

De: Allison

_Claro que sí, perdón :)_

De: Boyd 

_ya se lo he dicho a Isaac, pero no ha hecho caso_

De: Jackson

_…_

De: Erica

_aaaawwwww_

De: Lydia 

_mira bien_

Derek frunce el ceño al móvil y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, rememorando vagamente cuando la mitad de sus contactos telefónicos le tenía miedo y/o respeto. 

En el asiento trasero del Camaro no hay nada, ni tampoco delante ni en la guantera, ni en el maletero y Derek chasquea la lengua, intentando recordar en qué momento de la noche anterior había perdido de vista el bestiario. 

Después del partido de lacrosse de la semana, algo que Stiles más tarde bautiza como _papilio vindex_ , (pero que en aquel momento todo el mundo llama _bicho_ ) atrapa a Scott e Isaac en el campo. No llega a peligrar la vida de nadie, pero la dignidad de todos sale bastante dañada. El puto bicho es endiabladamente rápido y no hay manera de cazarlo. Y la cosa va así, cinco betas y un alfa haciendo volteretas por el campo de lacrosse, esquivando chorretones de ácido e intentando aplastar a la puñetera mariposa, hasta que Stiles y Lydia llegan armados con el bestiario (esta vez no había habido tiempo para fotocopias), una probeta que despide un olor dulzón asfixiante, y una red de pesca. En menos de tres minutos, Stiles tiene al bicho dentro de un bote de monocristal y en sus ojos brilla el triunfo que siempre le acompaña en el descubrimiento de una nueva especie. O eso piensa Derek.

Stiles es muy de tener ataques de risa después de una situación de peligro medio-alto, y más con los niveles de ridiculez invertidos, pero que Lydia caiga al suelo rota a carcajadas es señal suficiente de que algo en esa probeta se les ha subido a la cabeza. Stiles sigue riendo todo el camino de vuelta a casa, pateando la guantera de Derek mientras intenta imitar los movimientos de la manada en el campo, gritando una y otra vez _¡parecíais le cirque du soleil!_ Al llegar a la casa de los Stilinski, Derek descarta entrar por la puerta al ver la luz en el comedor, porque no tienen ningunas ganas de explicarle al sheriff de la ciudad por qué su hijo está muriéndose de la risa abrazado a una enciclopedia de bestias sobrenaturales. 

Derek opta entonces por cargarse a Stiles al hombro y trepar hacia el tejado, y la verdad es que no es su mejor momento de la noche, y eso que ha pasado un rato considerable haciendo acrobacias para cazar a una mariposa mutante. Pero tampoco el de Stiles, que casi se encana porque al parecer el culo de Derek visto del revés es la cosa más divertida del mundo. De hecho, llega a golpeárselo con el bestiario, y esa es la última vez que Derek recuerda saber de él. 

Consiguen llegar a la ventana de Stiles sin rodar por el tejado, Derek empuja la persiana hacia arriba, por fin, entran. Y lo primero que hace Derek al poner a Stiles en pie es cubrirle la boca con la mano antes de que su padre le oiga y suba a investigar. De alguna manera consigue acostar a Stiles en la cama, que continúa riendo un buen rato, contando chistes malos y maravillándose ante la falta de reacción de Derek, hasta que poco a poco las carcajadas van perdiendo energía y sólo alguna risotada residual se cuela entre parpadeos pesados. Derek le besa la última sonrisa soñolienta y cuando va a salir por la ventana, Stiles ya se ha quedado dormido. Los pulmones le van bien y el corazón sigue el ritmo, así que Derek salta al suelo sin más. 

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Stiles tenía el bestiario, pero no después. Derek teclea rápidamente un _creo que ya se donde está_ , sube al coche y pone rumbo hacia su casa.

***

Su padre solía llamarlo días de eclipse, porque durante un tiempo parecía que nadie prestara atención a la luna. No había cazadores en la madrugada, ni manadas errantes con malas intenciones, ni seres extraños atraídos por la energía de esas tierras. En lugar de eso, había galletas acabadas de hornear todas las tardes, lecciones improvisadas de astronomía en el tejado, alguna habitación que pintar por humedades o por edades, y siempre había alguien a quién ayudar a hacer los deberes. Ecuaciones y verbos y complementos directos, y de qué país es capital Reykjavik, y el empeño incansable de Laura por conseguir que la Sonata en Re menor nº17 para piano le saliera perfecta. 

Después de Halloween y la locura de tener que localizar y pararle los pies a un brujo _invisible_ , empieza quizás el período de eclipse más largo en la vida de Derek desde que solía sujetar a su primo pequeño en brazos junto la ventana porque no había mejor manera de calcar un mapa del mundo que perfilar el contorno a contraluz. 

Ahora ya no hay a nadie preocupado por la geografía mundial, pero sí hay más de uno sin poder dormir por el examen de recuperación de química de mañana, y ese partido de lacrosse del viernes que hay que ganar sí o sí. Hay trabajos a media jornada que dan para poco y maneras sutiles de pagarle a Scott una ronda de pizza o una entrada al cine. Hay padres estrictos con los toques de queda y el pacto no escrito de invitar a Isaac a cenar comida casera de vez en cuando. Hay clases en las que por primera vez no están todos juntos, tardes en las que es difícil quedar para no hacer nada, y preocupaciones emergentes, trabajar o estudiar, Berkeley o Stanford, y si Allison se va a Harvard qué. 

Por supuesto queda la luna llena, que aún les afecta y les duele, porque son jóvenes y no nacieron acostumbrados a que la piel les cambie sin permiso. Pero las semanas pasan con sus días llenos de horarios y noches para salir si no hay que estudiar, y pronto Derek empieza a sentir el ya casi olvidado peso de lo cuotidiano. 

***

1\. En noviembre, Erica cumple los dieciséis años y le pide ayuda a Derek para sacarse el carnet de conducir. La primera práctica termina a gritos, y la segunda también, pero ya a la tercera nadie amenaza a nadie con romper el retrovisor de un taconazo, y en la cuarta definitivamente alguien consigue pronunciar las palabras _Erica mira quién te viene detrás antes de cambiar de carril_ en un tono bajo y sólo algo cabreado hacia la sexta vez. Erica consigue el carnet tres semanas después y jura no volver a subir nunca a un coche con Derek. 

2\. En diciembre, Derek se tropieza con Stiles y su padre en el supermercado, y asume enseguida que, después de superar una mini-aneurisma, Stiles obligará a su padre a cambiar de pasillo y luego llamará a Derek para deshacerse en disculpas que él no pensaba pedirle. No hubiese sido la primera vez.

En lugar de eso, lo que hace Stiles es saludarle entusiasmado con un paquete de barritas de pescado congeladas en la mano y hacerle gestos para que vaya hacia ellos. Derek aprovecha el paso de una familia enorme en número y tamaño que le hace de pantalla para sacar los dos packs de cerveza de su cesta y lanzarlos sin miramiento en un hueco entre los paquetes de arroz, y va hacia allí con una sensación punzante en el estómago. Porque por esa época todavía no piensa que Stiles y él estén _saliendo_ , pero Stiles es a la única persona a la que Derek está besando últimamente, a la única persona a la que Derek ha querido besar en mucho tiempo, y el Sheriff le está mirando cómo si supiera eso y también lo de las cervezas. 

‒Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Derek? ‒pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa que le traiciona poco, cosa que Derek no puede dejar de admirar, ya que el corazón le va a mil mientras mira ahora a Derek, ahora a su padre. 

El Sheriff asiente brevemente mientras alarga la mano hacia Derek y éste se la choca firmemente, tratando de transmitir nosabebienqué. Las manos de Stiles se agarran a los hierros del carrito hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y durante los siguientes minutos lanza una diatriba contra los villancicos que llevan sonando desde después de Halloween, los anuncios de juguetes en la tele y lo horrible de la programación navideña en general. Derek no deja que mirarle mientras habla, el Sheriff no deja de mirarle _a él_ , y Stiles no deja de mirar a todo el mundo, a ellos, a la gente que le pasa por detrás y a los lados, y también sus manos, sus pies y sus uñas, y sobre todo mira al carrito como si fuese su único aliado. 

‒… y además, ¿por qué asumen que sólo los niños están de vacaciones? ‒exclama con indignación‒. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros los adolescentes, a los que nos gustaría tirarnos en el sofá con un buen chocolate caliente y ver _La naranja mecánica_ la mañana de Navidad?

‒¿Tú has visto esa película? ‒inquiere el Sheriff bruscamente.

‒Yo no ‒miente Stiles, _muy bien_ ‒. Es todo una hipótesis…

‒Otra hipótesis que tengo yo es que le estamos haciendo perder el tiempo a Derek ‒le interrumpe el Sheriff en un tono que no deja lugar a replica.

‒Oh, claro, sí. Lo siento, tío ‒Derek niega ligeramente con la cabeza y el gesto no se merece para nada la sonrisa nerviosa y agradecida de Stiles, pero él se la da igual. De soslayo, Derek ve al Sheriff mirando a su hijo con algo parecido a la derrota. 

‒Bueno, será mejor que… ‒empieza Derek, pero Stiles le corta. 

‒¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa? ‒pregunta atropelladamente, los ojos redondos de sorpresa, como si no se creyera ni él haber hecho la pregunta. 

‒No ‒responde Derek y la inmediatez le duele incluso a él. Stiles da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, con la expresión de quién acaba de recibir un pelotazo en el estómago‒. No puedo ‒añade Derek rápidamente‒. No es un bueno momento. Hoy estoy ocupado y tú estás con tu padre…

‒Quizás otro día ‒dice entonces el Sheriff con voz calma, pero Derek capta al instante que no es a él a quién está intentando ayudar.

‒Sí, otro día ‒repite Derek mirando a Stiles, que asiente con una pequeña sonrisa que no tiene nada de contento, antes de dejarse empujar por su padre corredor arriba. 

Derek resopla y se apresura hacia las cajas para salir de allí lo antes posible.

A la mañana siguiente, vuelve al supermercado a recuperar las cervezas y más cosas que se había dejado por comprar, y maldita es su suerte que se encuentra al Sheriff de nuevo, y esta vez no lleva dos, sino tres packs de cerveza en la cesta. 

Stilinski va de uniforme y tiene en las manos un paquete de Donuts que probablemente no ha comprado para llevar a casa. Ambos se quedan mirando como dos niños que se sorprenden en mitad de una fechoría y no saben si salir huyendo o quedarse a castigar al otro. 

‒Sheriff ‒dice Derek al final.

‒Derek ‒responde él en el mismo tono neutro. 

Derek le aguanta unos segundos más la mirada, antes de cortar el contacto y continuar su camino. Cuando está a punto de llegar al final del pasillo, la voz del Sheriff le para. 

‒Derek ‒él se gira y ve al padre de Stiles mirándole con el mismo gesto de resignación cansada que más de una vez le ha visto dibujado en la cara a su hijo‒. Si… si realmente quieres venir un día a casa a cenar, estás invitado ‒y dicho esto, coge otro paquete de Donuts de la estantería y se gira en dirección a las cajas. 

Derek parpadea y tras unos segundos de mirar con la mente completamente en blanco las estanterías de mini-magdalenas, se gira y continúa él también su camino. 

3\. Unos días antes de Navidad, Scott le da un buen susto. Llama a Derek en plena tarde de domingo, pidiendo auxilio porque su casa está inundada, y después de unos cuantos gritos más, Derek saca en claro que la inundación tiene como causa un intento fallido de arreglar el fregadero de la cocina y no un ataque de un cazador chalado o variantes. 

‒¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ‒pregunta Derek extrañado. 

‒¿Puedes pasarte a ayudarme? ‒pide Scott con voz angustiada‒. No sé, perdona que te moleste, pero es que eres el único al que conozco que tiene pinta de saber cómo arreglar un fregadero ‒Derek suspira profundamente pero no se molesta en replicar, porque por mucho que insista, no hay manera de que les quepa en la cabeza a esa panda de niñatos que Derek no nació con veintidós años y el cuerpo de soldador incorporado. Y, al fin y al cabo, Derek _sabe_ cómo arreglar un fregadero. 

La intención de Scott es conseguir secar su casa mientras Derek le salva la papeleta, pero su madre vuelve del hospital antes de lo esperado y les encuentra aún en plena debacle, su hijo con los pantalones remangados y escurriendo frenéticamente el mocho, y Derek debajo del fregadero ajustando tuberías. Los dos dejan sus respectivas tareas de lado y Melissa McCall se cruza de brazos con las cejas levantadas. Como de costumbre, Scott empieza a soltar explicaciones antes incluso de que se las exijan:

‒He intentado arreglarlo yo, mamá, pero he metido la pata y Derek ha venido a ayudarme. 

‒¿Además de alfa también es fontanero? ‒pregunta la señora McCall en tono escéptico y Derek no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa le curve los labios. 

‒Fontanero, no, pero cuando trabajas mucho tiempo de camarero y los dueños te cogen confianza, terminas haciendo de todo ‒Derek levanta el grifo y el chorro de agua sale con la presión justa, y fregadero traga sin problemas. 

Tanto Scott como su madre dejan escapar un respingo, como si ese grifo arreglado fuera la quintaesencia de la tecnología moderna, y cinco minutos después Derek se queda a cenar o se queda a cenar, porque la señora McCall no acepta un no por respuesta. 

‒No quiero parcerte una aprovechada, Derek, pero, ¿tú eres de esos que puede mirar a una caldera a los ojos y saber si está todo bien?

Muy a su pesar (sobre todo por la cara de convencimiento de Scott), Derek es de esos. Mientras Scott y su madre preparan la cena, Derek se asegura de que la casa no está a punto de saltar por los aires, y cuando esa noche vuelve a casa, lo hace con una invitación para volver a comer al día siguiente. 

4\. Pasado año nuevo, ya no quedan chapuzas que hacer en casa de los McCall, y Boyd le chiva con toda la intención que el encargado de la pista de hielo se jubila, y en el ayuntamiento buscan a alguien disponible para jornada completa para abrir las instalaciones, asegurarse de que todo sigue en pie al final del día, y de que las condiciones higiénicas están a prueba de demanda. 

‒Si pasa algo, te puedo cubrir yo, y al revés ‒propone Boyd encogiéndose de hombros, y aunque Derek no llevara un par de meses profundamente aburrido con su vida, la idea le hubiese parecido bien, así que presenta su solicitud. 

Un día antes de la entrevista, Erica y Lydia aparecen en su casa. Lydia critica la insuficiencia de mobiliario y la sobreabundancia de camisetas de manga corta, y entre las dos lo arrastran a Macy’s a renovarse el vestuario. 

‒Necesitas ropa que diga _hola, soy Scott y nunca voy a dejarme las llaves colgando de la cerradura_ ‒explica Lydia mientras pliega y despliega sudaderas‒ y no, _hola, soy Derek, y puede que utilice alguno de los patines para rebanarle el cuello a alguien_. 

‒Ni dibujos ni letras ‒remuga Derek por quinta vez, y Lydia suspira exasperada mientras le lanza una cazadora vaquera a la cara. 

Al día siguiente, Derek acude a la entrevista con un jersey azul oscuro y vaqueros claros nada amenazantes, y un currículum en el que Stiles no había ahorrado en imaginación a la hora de redactar. Unos minutos después de la hora indicada, una mujer con un moño alto le llama y le hace un gesto para que le siga hasta un pequeño despacho con un escritorio cubierto de formularios. 

‒Voy a necesitar su carnet de identidad, su número de la seguridad social y el de una cuenta bancaria ‒le explica una vez se sientan‒. Debido a los recortes, el sueldo ha disminuido bastante y sólo podemos contar con una plaza de ayudante, pero Vernon Boyd ha demostrado ser buen…

‒Espere ‒la interrumpe Derek, desconcertado‒. Mmm… ¿ya estoy contratado?

‒Eh… Sí, sí, si me trae toda la documentación necesaria, sí ‒responde la mujer‒. Perdone, he olvidado completamente mencionarlo.

‒Pero, ¿no me entrevista primero?

‒No será necesario, tiene buenas referencias ‒responde la mujer mientras rebusca entre los papeles hasta dar con uno escrito a mano, que repasa con la vista hasta dar con el dato justo‒. Sí, a ver, le avalan Melissa McCall y… Jack Stilinski. Uh, el sheriff. Como para no contratarle ‒y la mujer ríe de su propia gracia sin dejar de leer velozmente de un folio a otro‒. Si tiene la amabilidad de traerme los documentos que le pido, hoy mismo podemos formalizar el contrato. ¿Le parece bien? ‒añade mirando por fin a Derek, expectante.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, falto de palabras.

Hacia el final de la tarde, llama a casa de los McCall y por una vez tiene algo de suerte y es Melissa la que coge el teléfono. 

Ella ríe cálidamente y se quita méritos. 

‒Oh, venga. Yo sólo les he dicho que te entiendes bien con las tuberías. Todos sabemos que quien te ha enchufado aquí es el Sheriff ‒dice en tono divertido. 

Cuando Derek cuelga, coge la chaqueta y sale de su casa antes de pensárselo demasiado. Media hora después está en el porche de los Stilinski con veinte dólares en rollitos de primavera y tallarines, e intenta no besar a Stiles cuando le abre la puerta y mira a Derek como si le hubiese estado esperando. 

***

Derek llama a la ventana cerrada de Stiles y desde fuera ve que en realidad sí que parece que un tornado haya arrasado con todo. La cama está completamente desmontada, no hay cajón en su sitio ni libro no tirado en el suelo y en estos momentos, Stiles la tiene tomada con el armario. Y tan inmerso está en lanzando bolas de calcetines al aire que Derek tiene que llamar otra vez, más fuerte, para que por fin se gire y se abalance hacia la ventana, que abre al tercer intento de hacerse con el cierre. 

‒Eh ‒le saluda sin aliento. 

‒¿Has visto mi mensaje? ‒pregunta Derek. 

‒Qué mensaje ‒replica Stiles, pálido, ido, la cara contraída de inquietud y sin nervio en el cuerpo que no le vibre como las cuerdas de un instrumento. 

Derek retrocede unos pasos y recoge el bestiario abandonado sobre el tejado la noche anterior. Vuelve hacia la ventana y se lo pone a Stiles en las manos. 

Stiles se queda muy quieto unos instantes, mirando el bestiario con la boca abierta, como si ya lo hubiese dado por perdido y una vez ya resignado a ello no supiese qué hacer consigo mismo. Derek le empuja suavemente a hacia el interior de la habitación, para así poder colarse él también. Stiles empieza a parpadear velozmente, sus ojos vuelven a focalizarse, y Derek puede seguirle en la expresión desde el momento en que se pregunta qué diantres estaba haciendo el bestiario en el tejado hasta que recuerda el cómo. Cuando por fin conecta todos los puntos, deja el archivador con suavidad sobre el escritorio y acto seguido se echa las manos a la cabeza.

‒ _Puto bicho_ ‒Derek suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza. 

Mira a su alrededor, a ese desastre de habitación sucumbida a la preocupación y a la rabia de haber perdido algo importante, y esta vez sabe que no es momento de callarse.

‒Stiles, ¿por qué estás estudiando química? ‒pregunta y Stiles le mira aún con las manos temblando, pero obviamente descolocado ante el repentino cambio de tema. 

‒¿Qué?

‒Lydia y tú estáis haciendo química de último curso, y no te gusta. Se te da bien y todo lo que quieras, pero no te gusta. Te pasas la vida quejándote. 

‒Sí, bueno. ¿Te molesta mucho o qué? ‒dice Stiles riendo sorprendido, y puede que algo dolido. Stiles no es nada tonto, y sabe intuir cuando están a punto de echarle algo en cara, aunque Derek no tiene ninguna intención de hacerle sentir mal, todo lo contrario. Pero cuando Stiles se siente incómodo, se quiere muy poco a sí mismo, y parece aspirar toda partícula en el ambiente que pueda empeorar la situación. Derek había tardado en percatarse porque los defectos compartidos son los últimos en verse, pero ahora que tiene el dato, sabe que lo mejor es alejarse de rodeos y condescendencias e ir al grano. 

‒Boyd estudia biología ‒dice entonces. 

‒¿Y qué? ‒replica Stiles. 

Derek coge el bestiario del escritorio y va directo a la página en la que piensa cada vez que el tema le vuelve a la cabeza. Es un folio grande, doblado en tres partes, que Derek despliega y muestra a Stiles como si no fuese él quién hubiese pasado horas volcado en él. 

‒Boyd no hace esto ‒dice Derek tranquilamente. 

Es un dibujo de Scott convertido en lobo bajo la luna de febrero. Derek lo sabe porque estaba allí, vigilando mientras Stiles hacía polvo los lápices. Pero el protagonista del dibujo no es Scott. No es un dibujo bonito, ni artístico. Es un dibujo científico. Es un dibujo de alguien que ve fibras e intuye estructuras óseas, que les pide por favor que no aplasten al bicho que quiere disecarlo, que es capaz de acercarse a su mejor amigo convertido en lobo y decirle _abre más la boca que no puedo contar bien los dientes_. 

‒¿Por qué no estudias biología? ‒pregunta Derek y Stiles le mira cómo si hubiese perdido la cabeza. 

‒Derek, si hubiese querido estudiar biología tendría que haberla elegido como optativa en… _segundo_ , ahora estoy terminando tercero y el año que viene es el último curso, no puedo cambiarme así como así, y menos después de estar soportando a Harris tanto tiempo… 

‒El problema no es Harris, el problema es que no te gusta. Lydia no soporta a Harris, y es mejor en esto que tú, pero ella no se queja. Porque a ella le gusta ‒Stiles mira a Derek a los ojos, y luego mira su dibujo, puede que lleno de imperfecciones que Derek no tiene conocimiento para detectar, pero lo suficientemente prometedor como para impresionarle incluso a él. 

Algo así debe estar pasando por la cabeza de Stiles, y por eso Derek ha tardado en atreverse a hablar. Porque Stiles fue el primero del grupo que pensó que si Derek se paraba un poco más a pensar las cosas y a escuchar qué tenían que decir los demás, quizás las ideas no le saldrían tan atrofiadas. A Stiles le importa su opinión, y Derek no se lo toma a la ligera.

‒Tendría que… en plan… pasarme el verano estudiando para recuperar dos cursos y hacer el examen en septiembre ‒dice Stiles al final, rascándose la cabeza‒.Y quizás ni me dejan cambiarme de asignatura a estas alturas.

‒Dudo que en un instituto público se opongan a que uno de sus mejores alumnos quiera ser todavía mejor en algo.

‒Aish, Derek, qué tonto me pongo cuando me dices cosas bonitas. 

Derek pone los ojos en blanco pero se acerca igualmente para besarle. Stiles sigue oliendo a nervios, pero cierto es que forman parte de su olor habitual, y además ya empieza a intuirse esa esencia fresca y potente que le cubre cada vez que el entusiasmo se apodera de él, y que a Derek le encanta respirar cuando impregna el aire entre los dos. 

‒Tengo que irme a trabajar ‒anuncia cuando se separan‒. No te ralles, pero piénsalo. Te gusta y eres bueno en ello, no veo cómo a nadie puede parecerle mala idea ‒Stiles le mira seriamente unos instantes y asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a besarle con suavidad. 

‒Mmm… Gracias ‒dice contra sus labios‒. Por la orientación académica y tal, pero sobre todo por recordarme que a partir de ahora el tejado es un lugar donde pueden estar las cosas. 

Derek le besa una última vez antes de salir por la ventana y al cerrarla tras de sí, ve a Stiles plantado en medio del caos de su habitación, mirando su dibujo de Scott con intensidad, los inicios de una sonrisa avispada estirándole las comisuras de los labios.

Derek sonríe también, y salta al suelo. 

***

Unas dos semanas después de que Derek empiece a trabajar en la pista de hielo, el eclipse se acaba. Un cazador con una vendetta personal contra los Argent llega a Beacon Hills acompañado de una guerrilla de cazadores igual de locos que él o peor, y que se dedican a perseguirles mientras su jefe secuestra al padre de Allison y se dedica a torturarle. 

Con toda la honestidad, si no hubiese sido porque, llegados a un punto, día sí día no alguien terminaba en la clínica veterinaria para que Deaton le extrajera una bala de acónito y Lydia le inflara a antídotos, Derek probablemente hubiese dejado que Chris Argent se pudriera. Pero Allison no es Chris, Allison no es Kate, y Allison le quita de encima a tres cazadores enajenados con tres flechas precisas. Derek no accede a ello con la solemnidad de Scott, pero finalmente se traga su orgullo y terminan elaborando entre todos un plan kamikaze para rescatar a Argent y matar al secuestrador y sus secuaces. 

‒Matar, no, enviar a la cárcel a no ser que no quede otra ‒puntualiza Scott. Derek se encoge de hombros, porque para qué discutir. 

Momentos antes de ponerse en marcha, Allison se acerca a él silenciosa y con los ojos negros como pozos. 

‒Si rajas alguna garganta por accidente, yo no te juzgaré ‒murmura en voz baja. 

‒Tu chico sí ‒sonríe Derek. 

Allison mira el arco que tiene en las manos y con el pulgar hace temblar la cuerda tirante. 

‒Él puede ‒dice al cabo de un segundo. Ambos se miran fijamente unos instantes y Derek ve seguridad, y sagacidad y elegancia, pero no puede ver a Kate por ninguna parte. 

El plan kamikaze termina con un Chris Argent vivo, su secuestrador muerto junto con tres de sus cazadores, los otros tres huidos y, según Erica y sus uñas sangrientas, sin motivos para querer vivir, y con Derek pasando una noche en la clínica bebiendo pócimas para quitarse el veneno de la sangre. 

Stiles insiste en quedarse con él, por supuesto, y a esas alturas ya nadie pone caras raras, ni de hecho parece esperar otra cosa. Pero aún entonces, Derek no lo ve tan claro. 

Sigue sin verlo claro, aunque Stiles y él hayan pasado ya una noche juntos, y su padre le haya permitido entrar en su casa por la puerta y no por la ventana. Y también a pesar en una de sus cenas en casa de los McCall, Scott hubiese resumido su aprobación de lo que fuera que tenían con un _o sea al principio yo qué sé pero ahora guay, ¿no?_. 

Sigue sin verlo claro porque todo eso ha pasado en días de eclipse, y Derek piensa que Stiles no se da cuenta de que estos, como los eclipses reales, son excepciones para la luna. Así que se lo dice, esa noche en la clínica, demasiado parecida a otras tantas, en que Derek se recupera poco a poco y Stiles espera en silencio hasta que la última herida se cierra.

–Esto siempre va a ser así, ¿sabes? ‒dice Derek de repente, su voz resuena contundente pero a la vez derrotada por los rincones de la clínica cuasi vacía. 

Stiles aparta la revista de perros y gatos que estaba leyendo y le mira interrogante desde la silla. 

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Derek coge aire y cierra los ojos. 

–Yo... la manada nunca va a tener una vida normal. No normal como la del resto del mundo. Esto es nuestra normalidad: semanas de no pasar nada y de repente todo puede irse a la mierda. Incluso cuando era pequeño y mis padres y mis tíos se las apañaban para que no nos enteráramos de nada, notábamos cuando las cosas estaban revueltas, y era a menudo. No siempre es lo esta noche, pero siempre hay algo. Nunca… nunca hay tranquilidad.

Derek deja de hablar, porque además del cansancio, resulta que no hace falta. Stiles ya se ha puesto en pie y está cerca de la camilla, mirando a Derek duramente desde lo alto. 

‒¿Quién dice que yo quiera tranquilidad? ‒pregunta sin más dilación, porque también él sabe de qué pie cojean ambos. 

‒Stiles…

‒No, no me vengas con ese tono ‒le corta él, los ojos brillantes a la tenue luz de la sala‒. Nadie, nadie quiere tranquilidad, Derek. Es decir, vale, no todo el mundo aspira a verse metido en una batalla campal entre hombres lobo y cazadores, pero nadie quiere… vivir en una balsa de aceite. Y si en lugar de, yo qué sé, el lago Michigan te toca el Pacífico en época del Monzón pues te aguantas e intentas no ahogarte. Pero en la balsa de aceite no quiere vivir nadie, porque ni siquiera llueve... en el aceite. O sea… Se me ha descontrolado la metáfora ‒Stiles se pasa la mano por la cara. Está encendido, y tiene cortes en la mejilla y la boca torcida de enfado, y todo su cuerpo despide tal energía y convencimiento que por fin Derek entiende que él no tiene nada que aportar en esto, que la decisión pertenece solamente a Stiles‒. Lo que te quiero decir, Derek, es que me dejes en paz de una vez, que siempre estás igual. Yo no quiero tranquilidad, ¿vale? Ya te tendría que haber quedado claro. Yo quiero jaleo, muerte y destrucción. O sea, muerte no. Y destrucción poca, pero lo que es el concepto ‒ Derek le coge por el dobladillo de la camisa y le obliga a inclinarse para poder morderle la boca y poder dejar de oír tanta tontería. 

Y entonces Derek empieza a contar esos días que a veces son de eclipse y otros son de luna llena, pero que a partir de ese momento siempre son de Stiles. 

***

El mensaje le llega al final de la tarde del primero de septiembre, mientras Derek guarda el material del equipo infantil de hockey en su sitio y las niñas del equipo de patinaje artístico empiezan a desfilar hacia los vestuarios. 

De: Stiles  
 _examen aprobado con nota :D dile a boyd que nos veremos en clase!_

Derek sonríe a la pantalla del teléfono móvil, y oye a las niñas que pasan por su lado cuchichear, _ves, ves como sí que tiene novia_. 

Derek niega con la cabeza, y vuelve al trabajo. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Las que me conocéis os habréis percatado de que me he auto-rendido homenaje con la historia de Erica :D En mi defensa diré que en la serie la muchacha quería sacarse el carné!
> 
> 2\. Me podría escudar tranquilamente en eso de Future Fic, pero me siento obligada a decir que el punto emocional en el que están los personajes de este fic viene de otro más largo que estoy escribiendo y que publicaré antes de seguir con la cuarta parte, para no caer en el riesgo de spoilearme así misma, que sería un fail nivel Derek :D


End file.
